May I Have This Dance?
by neverlandisaplacefaraway
Summary: One shot. Set after Mockingjay focusing on Effie's return to District 12 for Peeta and Katniss' wedding. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters


It was a simple, rural event. Nothing to elaborate, nothing like the Capitol events that Effie Trinket was used to attending. The Capitol, a place that Effie had once called her home but now couldn't bare the sight of. She was glad to be out of it, glad to be in District 12, to celebrate the marriage of the only tributes that she ever escorted through the entirety of the games, the only tributes that she ever saw after they entered the arena.

Everything that she remembered of District 12 had been destroyed by the Capitol. The rebuilding was going well, and Peeta and Katniss were able to host their wedding in a typical District fashion. Effie Trinket had decided that before she headed to the small venue for the wedding, she would visit the man who saved her life. Haymitch Abernathy.

"Hello Haymitch, it's good to see you again." Effie said as she was ushered inside Haymitch's house, that despite the bombs that were sent by the Capitol, was still standing. Effie sat down on the sofa that was placed in the middle of the main room. She looked up at Haymitch expectantly, waiting for him to say something.

"You look well, how have you been getting on? He said. Effie felt a pang of disappointment, she didn't know why but she had expected something a little more romantic.

"Um, fine. I've just had to make a few adjustments, I guess." She replied, while fiddling with her hands and pulling her blue dress below her knees.

"I like your dress, it suits you. It's nice to see the real you, without all the Capitol to cover you up." Haymitch said, while lifting a whiskey bottle to his chapped lips and draining the bottle of its contents.

"I see you haven't changed, Haymitch." Effie said as she watched him discard the bottle into a bin.

"Old habits die hard princess." He said before coming and sitting next to her on the sofa. "Tell me the truth. Eff how have you been getting on? I'll understand." While saying this he lightly touched her hand. That was all it took for Effie to burst into tears. She didn't need to say anything, Haymitch knew. He held her in his arms, telling her that it was alright. Haymitch lightly pushed her away from him, in order to see her face. Wiping away a tear with his calloused thumb, he smiled gently at her.

"How about we get to that wedding?"

They walked in together. Effie had her arm looped through Haymitch's. He offered her the support she needed. There were more people than Effie had expected. All of them excited to see the ceremony.

Effie could see Peeta standing at the end of the aisle, with a nervous expression across his face. Effie pulled Haymitch in the direction of Peeta. Haymitch started to laugh;

"You haven't changed that much." Effie smacked his chest lightly before they reached Peeta.

"Hello Peeta. How are you feeling?" Effie asked, before she was pulled into a hug by the previous victor.

"I'm feeling good, just nervous that's all." Peeta replied with a mixture of excitement and nerves shaking his voice. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, just getting used to things that's all." Effie replied before giving Peeta her original fake smile. The one she had put on every year for the reaping. The one that they all knew hid the darkest secrets.

"We best sit down." Haymitch said, before dragging Effie to a set of wooden chairs that were draped in white linen. Throughout the entire ceremony Haymitch did not let go of Effie. Even when she turned around to see Katniss in her dress, Haymitch still had his hand placed on Effie's. It was as if he was scared to let her go.

The ceremony was quick paced, and soon everyone was being ushered out into the town square. A large table had been set there, with food for the entire town. Despite the fact that many had died when the District was destroyed, there appeared to be more people arriving every day. Everyone ate and talked and danced. The night dragged on for hours.

Effie sat at the table quietly not talking to anyone. Haymitch had gone up to Peeta and Katniss and was talking to them about something. He occasionally would look over at Effie to check that she was alright. Effie was so absorbed in her own world that she didn't even notice Haymitch walk back over to her.

"May I have this dance?" He said to her while extending his hand.

"Yes. Yes you may." Effie said, taking his hand and letting him pull her up from the chair and into a dance. They danced for what seemed like hours, their gazes locked, smiles plastered on their faces.

"I've missed you Haymitch." Effie said, as she leant her head against his shoulder. Haymitch suddenly stopped dancing, and moved away from her. Effie feared that she had said something wrong. Haymitch pulled Effie into a kiss. They don't know how long they stood there, kissing each other with a mixture of desperation and relief.

"I've waited long enough to do that to you, princess." Haymitch said after finally pulling away.

"I love you Haymitch Abernathy."

"I love you too, Effie Trinket."


End file.
